Electrical wires connected to electrical devices (i.e., outlets and switches) found in dwellings and office buildings terminate or meet in junction boxes. Junction box location is strictly controlled by building codes. The number and quality of wires extending into a junction box is also verified by building inspectors.
Normal installation entails interconnecting the junction box to a wooden or metal stud. Wires are then brought to the junction box and capped. A “rough-in” inspection is often performed next where the inspector verifies proper junction box location and the presence of wires required.
Eventually an internal building surface, i.e., drywall, is added to the stud. As one of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate, this process is messy and drywall joint compound, which is often referred to as “mud,” often enters the junction box. Drywall mud can contact wires and, as it hardens, will cause the wires to lose resiliency which makes it difficult to later install the electrical device. The wire ends can also be compromised, wherein cleaning or trimming may be required so that they can interface with the electrical device. Furthermore, junction boxes usually include bosses that accommodate screws used to interconnect the electrical device to the junction box. The bosses can also be filled with mud, thereby making it difficult to later interconnect the outlet or switch.
After installation, the edge of the junction box may not be flush with the internal building surface, which may make it difficult to install finish plates onto the electrical device. Those of ordinary skill in the art will also appreciate that alignment mismatches often require longer fasteners, which often do not come with the finish plates, to connect the electrical device to the junction box. If the junction box extends past the interior building surface, there may be a gap between the edge of the interior building surface and the finish plate which is not aesthetic and must be addressed.
After these common installation issues are addressed, the electrical device is interconnected to the junction box and the inspector will be invited to re-inspect the electrical system to ensure all outlets and switches work properly.
Accordingly, it is a long felt need to provide a junction box that facilitates interconnection of the electric device, allows realignment relative to the building surface if required, expedites installation, and expedites inspection.